Lord Rahl, King of Westeros
by LordHadesinTartarus
Summary: King Robert has a bastard son with the heir of D'Hara - how will magic and the Rahls affect the Game OC/Arya (abandoned)


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Game of Thrones,**_ **or the** _ **Sword of Truth series.**_ **They belong to George R. Martin, David Benioff, and Terry Goodkind respectively. This story is somewhat AU. Do not be alarmed: characters and personalities will not change, however many events which occurred in the show will not show up here. Furthermore this story is set in the world of** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **, but it will contain some characters of the** _ **Sword of Truth**_ **series as well as the land. Just go with it and please as always review. Now without any further ado on with the tale.**

Thousands of years before the conquest of Westeros by Aegon Targaryen there were seven kingdoms and seven kings. Long before that, far to the west of Westeros lay a continent that was ancient long before even Valyria. The D'Haran empire was first created long ago by the powerful war wizard Richard Rahl. After his death his descendants carried on his legacy: through military might and peaceful negotiation the D'Haran empire soon controlled the entire continent. The New and Old Worlds united under the banner of D'Hara. The D'Harans recovered their long forgotten heritage: magic, culture, history, and language thrived. Thousands of years later Old Valyria fell, yet the great D'Haran empire remained strong. It was then that the man called Aegon "The Conqueror" came with his two sister-wives and his dragons. He swept across Westeros seizing the kingdoms one by one, forcing all the kings to kneel or die. This much is known, however, many have forgotten that he came with seven dragons. Meraxes died in Dorne, but the other four were slain by the Lord Rahl and his armies when Aegon foolishly attempted to invade D'Hara. Centuries later Aegon's dynasty fell to a rebellion led by the mighty warrior and descendant of Aegon's bastard brother and commander. Robert Baratheon was his name and he was followed by his brother in all but blood, Eddard Stark. Later Robert was named king and that is where our tale begins.

Love is a fickle thing, Robert Baratheon had loved only two women in his life: his betrothed, Lyanna Stark, and a healer from D'Hara named Juliana who had tended his wounds during the war. Now Juliana was kneeling before him, whilst he sat in the Iron Throne. She held a babe in her arms and knelt before the throne, "Your grace, I know you are married now, yet I beg of you legitimized your child and let your son remain with you." Robert spoke quietly, "Let me think, I will give you my decision on the morrow." "Yes, your grace," was the equally quiet reply. Later that evening, however, Robert saw smoke rising into the air from the direction of the inn at which he had directed Juliana to stay. He rushed through the keep and to the inn. There he found her, dying for she had inhaled too much smoke. "Juliana," he whispered. "Robert, please take our son and raise him. He is already two name days old and looks like you. His name is Alrys after the founders of house Rahl and Baratheon ," Juliana then coughed, her eyes fluttered and she died. Robert swore he would do right by her sacrifice and raise their son. He legitimized the next day in front of the whole court.

Over the years Alrys grew into a strong and kind young man, with a fierce and oftentimes violent temper. He now had three younger siblings by Queen Cersei: Joffrey - a cruel and vicious boy who looked nothing like his "father", Myrcella - a beautiful kind young girl who whilst the picture of her mother had blue eyes, and Tommen - a kind and shy young boy who looked very much like Jaime Lannister, but with slightly darker hair. Alrys loved Myrcella and Tommen and was constantly defending them from the bullying of Joffrey. He was a true warrior much like his father. He was trained to fight by Ser Barristan Selmy, lord commander of the kingsguard and by his father, King Robert Baratheon. On his thirteenth name day with his bare hands he broke the neck of a charging stag during the hunt which all Baratheons faced at thirteen. At fourteen Alyrs slew an assassin who tried to kill King Robert. Robert personally knighted him, Ser Alrys Baratheon. A year later at fifteen Alrys, sailed west to D'Hara and for a years no word was heard.


End file.
